


Bahrain Secrets

by MaryS



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryS/pseuds/MaryS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time writing some thoughts about Shield because I have to know about Bahrain soon or I'll go mad! Not much dialogue just inside May's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bahrain Secrets

     May had been undercover with the group for weeks. So far they were nothing like they had been described. They posed no threat to anyone! They lived a peaceful existence and were waiting for their “true leader” to arrive. There were men, women and children living together as a family. They spoke of a legend from long ago of Blue Angels falling from the sky to save the Earth! “Why do you wait here,” May asked. One of the 084s told her, “We are not ready yet! We are not ready to become what we are meant to be!”

  
     May kept contact with Phil. He told her that new intel determined that Shield agents had killed an entire village of these people in the past. Her heart sank. She had been on that mission. It was a direct assignment from Fury! Go there and retrieve a child. Save her at all cost. But the costs were high! Fury told her that some agents had been compromised. May found out first hand. She'd had to kill a handful of agents whom she had once considered friends! She had ripped the child from her family and left a trail of bloodshed! She'd never told anyone. She hid the child and made certain she'd never be found until one day Phil invited her right onto their bus!

  
     Phil had that way about him. He saw something special in the girl right away. They had a bond now. His instincts were right a lot of the time. “Except about me,” May thought, “He trusts me and he shouldn't!” She couldn't reconcile herself with the fact that she had lied to Phil but there was more to it than a mission from Fury!  
May’s mother had also told her of the child and the power that she held. She told May that she too had powers that would be revealed one day but she had to be cautious because the power could consume her! To be honest May had wanted this assignment to get inside the group. Could she find our more about herself? About what her mother meant? Could she harness some strength or power? May could fight her way out of any situation and doubted there was something that she couldn't handle! She trusted Phil but she hadn't told him any of this. “It will be fine,” she thought.” I’ll sneak in. I’m good at this. I’ll find out what I need and nobody will be the wiser. What's more nobody will get hurt like before at the village!”

  
    Unfortunately, she hadn't found out anything more. They were a peaceful group. Until one day Shield attempted to make contact! Out of fear of what Shield had done in the past they took the group hostage waiting for their leader to arrive and instruct them. Then a man came to the group holding an obelisk. To her astonishment the group turned to face May. The leader spoke, “You stole her from us and betrayed your own people! We know what you did at the village. You murdered innocents following orders blindly. Prove your loyalty now and help us stop the Shield Agents that pursue us. Join us and we will teach you to find your destiny. In time you will learn to control the power inside of you!”  
     

    She wanted to tell them that Shield meant them no harm. That she was sorry but before she had the chance the obelisk opened and May felt sharp pains all over! A substance like rock spread all over her body. She was frozen solid! Terrified she tried desperately but couldn't break free! She was being tested forced to choose between Shield and the 084s. She thought of Phil in harms way then all at once she felt a great power surge up inside her. A rage like nothing she had felt before. She smashed free of the substance but she was out of control. She lashed out at those around her in a blind rage! She flung the members of the group around like they were toys! This power was too much. She couldn't control it! Her mind went blank!  
     

    When she awoke there was blood everywhere. Body parts were strewn across the floor. Had she done this? They were all dead! She was shaking uncontrollably. She tried to calm herself but the trembling continued. Then she saw Phil. He looked around at the dead bodies surrounding them. He went to grab her but she recoiled. She was too afraid to touch him. Afraid of what the rage might do of what SHE might do.  
   

    Phil knew she was in shock and grabbed her off of the ground. She was too weak to move and he carried her out. May struggled to speak,”I have to go back and look for survivors.” “There are no survivors May,” Phil told her. “Help me to look for them,” she whispered. “Help me to look through the rubble.” The bodies were fixed in her mind! She would see them everyday for the rest of her life! She was praised as a hero! They gave her the nickname “The Calvary” but she knew better. She was a murderer.


End file.
